$\vec u = (1,6)$ $\vec w = (6,-10)$ $\vec u + \vec w= ($
Answer: We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) + (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x+w_x, u_y+w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (1,6) + (6,-10) \\\\ &= (1+6,6+(-10)) \\\\ &= (7,-4) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u + \vec w = (7,-4) $